powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Game Squad
Power Rangers Game Squad is my fanfiction. It takes place directly after Power Rangers Disney Guardians. Its theme is video game specifically games on Nintendo systems. Plot wise, It is inspired by Sonic Forces with the rangers and the Masked Riders taking the roles of the Avatar, the Ryu Ranger taking the role of classic Sonic, Nicole the Lynx taking the role of Knuckles as leader of the resistance and Sally Acorn/Dark Queen taking the role of Infinite. The powers themselves are based off the n team from Captain N the game master with Frogger replacing Simon Belmont and Peach replacing Princess Lana. Synopsis In the Rangers' absence, Dr. Eggman (with the aid of a corrupted Sally Acorn) has conquered the world. The rangers return to find their hometown a ghosttown and their world in Chaos. With their Disney powers destroyed by Sally, the rangers must master new powers to become the Power Rangers Game Squad. Rangers Allies * Velma Dinkley * Shard 5 *The Resistance **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower ** Amy Rose ** Blaze the Cat ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Team Chaotix *** Vector the Crocodile *** Charmy Bee *** Espio the Chameleon ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat Villains * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Badniks Video Game Villains *Bowser *Dr. Pac-Man/Sonic the Hedgehog **Kamen Rider Dark Phantom (a robotic replica of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost) **Pooka Men (foot soldiers based on Pookas) **Fygar Men (super foot soldiers based on Fygars) **Galaga Zord (giant foot soldiers based on Boss Galaxian) *Dr. Wani *Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters *Dark Pit *M. Bison *Eggman Rangers Arsenal Morpher * Gamer Morpher Communication Devices Emergency Series * Emergency Watch * Emergency Phone * Emergency Medallion * Emergency Wristband * Emergency Bracelet Multi Use Devices * Switch Pad (A Nintendo Switch version of Captain N's Power Pad) Sidearms * Joy-Con Blade (A sword in the form of Switch Joy Con) Individual Weapon Game Blaster * NES Zapper * Mega Buster * Palutena Bow * Frogger Axe * Toad Shield Vehicles * Video Cycles Zords GamerZord System Gamer Megazord * Red Excitebike Zord * Blue Beat Zord * Yellow Lightning Chariot Zord * Green Frogger Zord * Pink Mario Kart Zord Episodes Level 1: Return to Pretendland- continuing from the finale of Power Rangers Disney Underground, the rangers return home to find it deserted. They discovered that Dr. Eggman conquered the world in their absence and Sonic is supposedly dead. The rangers encounter Sally Acorn who is now the Dark Queen. Level 2: Enter the Koopa King- At the end of the last episode, the rangers lose their powers fighting the Dark Queen, But gain new Video Game themed powers and vow free the world from the grip of the Eggman Empire. Unfortunately, the timing couldn't be anymore perfect, because Sally Acorn summoned Bowser Koopa from the Mushroom Kingdom to fight the rangers Level 3: Enter Dr. Pac-Man- Velma Dinkley gives the Masked Riders new Ghost and Galaxian themed powers and they aid the rangers in fighting Eggman's newest scientist who was transformed by Sally Acorn Level 6: Rogue Gamer- Dr. Wani is summoned by Sally Acorn to mind control Gamer F into fighting the other rangers. Level 7: Rise of Dr. Wily- Dr. Eggman comes to the rangers for help to fight Dr. Wily and his robot masters. Level 8: Eggman's rangers: Eggman forms his own team of rangers to fight the team. Level 9: Rise of the Ryu Ranger- Sally Acorn summons M.Bison from the world of Street Fighter but inadvertently summons Ryu from the game as well and in process giving the rangers a new ally. Level 10: Enter Dark Pit- The rangers fight Dark Pit to free Sally from Eggman's control Level 11: Endgame Part 1- With Sally free from his corruption, Eggman executes his final plan to destroy Sonic and Pretend Earth. Final Level: Endgame part 2 - While his team aids the resistance on Pretend Earth, Gamer N travels to the Death Egg to fight Eggman and save Sonic.Category:Series